Killing Time
by NightHunterHime
Summary: A new arrival has appeared in Sweet Amoris High. Rika's her name, changing the school is her game. With fake personalities to boot, can someone unravel her true self?


Killing Time

My Candy Love Story

Summary: Rika has just moved to Sweet Amoris. She is sweet and kind in front of others but will someone see her real self?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my creativity and my Candy; it all goes to the people who made this game.**

Prologue: First Light

~Rika's POV~

I opened my eyes to see the morning sun drift in. It was 6 in the morning and quite early for even me to wake up. I rubbed her eyes to dispel any drowsiness still on my face before swinging out of bed. I stood in my pajamas as I looked at the dressing room mirror.

I looked back at myself with a sad face. I was flat as a washboard and only 4'11. I had short black hair with side bangs, and a childish face to go with it. I am a bony teenager who was about to start a day at Sweet Amoris High.

I put on a simple green blouse and black pants before exiting my room. My backpack was in my arms as I whistled a small tune and put on a cheery attitude. I could hear the sounds of my aunt, bustling in the kitchen to get breakfast ready. I poked my head in on the kitchen doorway.

"Oh good, you're awake Rika!" Auntie was already putting food on the table. The smell of pancakes and bacon attracted me to the table and I sat down.

"Thank you auntie, it smells delicious." I smiled at my aunt. She seemed like an unpredictable person, with her fuchsia hair and fairy dress on. She claimed it was her job but I didn't really mind. Made me feel like a human being sometimes, living with such an eccentric person.

"Well, eat up dear. I have to go to work. Can you manage to get to school without me?" My aunt looked worriedly at me.

I nodded at my aunt. "Don't worry. I can just walk. You head off to work." My aunt smiled and kissed my cheek. She patted my head and hurried out the door. I quickly ate my breakfast, washed the dishes, and left the house.

As I walked down the unfamiliar streets, I pondered how I should act. Should I be kind and act like how I was at home? Should I be the quiet and shy girl who just observes as events unfold? Or should I be…me?

Chapter 1: A New Day at Sweet Amoris High

~Rika's POV~

I stood in front of the gate of the school. Fence surrounded it and I just wanted to jump over it, to feel the wind on my face. I turned away and walked onto the school courtyard.

I was early and no one was here. I was alone and I smiled to myself. I was content to be here by myself. I quickly climbed a tree and settled myself on a branch. The sway of the wind quickly lulled me to sleep as my consciousness dripped away,

~Castiel's POV~

I looked around at the school courtyard. It was already starting to fill up with students who actually liked to come early. I was going to go with my usual course of healthy ditching as I settled down under a tree that Lysander and I usually hung out. Of course, it didn't help that when I looked up, a young girl was just napping in the branches, of the tree.

I was annoyed that someone was actually sleeping under MY tree. I kicked at the tree and yelled at the girl. "Hey, wake up! School's started you lazy ass!" The girl's eyes popped open as if she forgot where she was and she tumbled out of the branches, landing on me.

"Ouch, that hurt…." The girl murmured to herself. Had she really not notice who she had landed on? She was really light as well. When she had fallen from the tree, I fell in surprise, rather than just catch her. The girl stared at me blankly for a few minutes. Her eyes were the color of the darkest night and I felt like I was drowning in those black eyes. She shook her heard as if to readjust herself before really looking at him.

"Oh, sorry Skull Man." She spoke in a calm voice as if she never fell out of the tree. "I should get going now mister. Sorry about that." She stood up and walked to the school building, not noticing as a picture of her floated to the ground.

I sat up in surprise. She had left as if stuff like that happened to her everyday. I noticed she had dropped something and picked it up. Isn't this what you need to sign up as a new student? I could see it was a picture of her before pocketing it, intending to find her and get this off my hands. I then realized what she had just said.

Did she just call me Skull Man? What she just itching to make an enemy of me? More importantly, was she looking for someone at school? She was way too short to actually attend…could she?

~Rika's POV~

I walked into the school building, only to bump into an elderly lady. She was wearing a pink dress and had a kind face.

"Are you looking for someone, young lady? Or are you the new kid?" The elderly lady smiled kindly at me. I just nodded and looked shyly at the floor.

"Well, you should head to the Student Council Office. They should get you sorted out." The elderly lady smiled at me once more before disappearing down the hall.

I sighed as I navigated around the school, not making eye contact with anyone. People in this school were odd, I knew that for sure. An elderly lady that was probably the principal, was handing the duty of entering a new student to ANOTHER student. Did that make any sense? I found the door that led to the Student Council room and slipped inside. I gazed at the papers that were piled at the desk and the young teenage who sat behind it.

"Hello...am I supposed to talk to you to get signed up?" I decided to act like the shy girl in front of him, make it easier for me to see how he would react. I held out a folder with papers in it.

"Ah, yes I'm in charge of registration. My name's Nathanial by the way." He gently took the folder and quickly flipped through it. "You're missing your photo. Other than that, you're set."

"Thanks. My name is Rika." I simply looked down. "I should probabaly go get another one I guess. Can I leave these papers here?" As I saw Nathanial nod, I flashed a quick smile before leaving the office.

I quickly sighed as I closed the door behind me. It could be so hard for me to put up with a fake personailty, especially the shy one. I fought to keep myself under wraps as a group of girls approached her.

"Wow, what a midget! You here to drop off someone's lunch?" The blonde smiled and laughed, her friends following a step behind. I could sense my other self raging, wanting to throw a knife in her head.

"No...I'm a new student. And what are you guys, the school sluts?" A smirk was visible on my lips and everyone student that was there, froze in their tracks and stared.

"Know your place...y...you midget!" Amber moved her hand back to slap me, but I quickly ducked and away from the group of girls. How stuck-up were the kids in this school?

"You're so _scary_ blondie. No wonder you wear so much make-up, you need it to even to get people to come near you. They would be scared of your _real face." _I smirked and laughed at her. Everyone flinched as it sounded VERY creepy when I was the only one doing it. "Anyway, I got to go. See you another time, blondie." I laughed once more before heading out of the school, a group of girls fuming behind my back.

I was so caught up into my amusement that I never noticed I had bumped into red-haired teen as I was walking. I then looked up and jumped back quickly. "...We meet again Skull Man."


End file.
